I Enjoy Being A Doc
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty and Jules go back to 1946. Expect appearances from Goldie Wilson, Terry the Auto Mechanic, and Carol the Clock Tower Lady as teenagers. Also, expect an appearance of eight year old George McFly. This is my first story with Jules in a major role.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_September 8, 1986  
4:00 PM PDT_

Eight-year-old Jules Brown was so excited. As a treat for getting a 100 percent on his "back to school" quiz, his father said he could visit any year he wanted. It was such a very hard choice for him, as there were many eras he wanted to visit. He did have to stay within Hill Valley, though. He then realized the year that he wished to visit.

"So, Jules," Marty McFly asked, smiling, "Have you made up your mind, yet? Did you figure out which year you would like to visit? Just remember that it has to be here."

"Right, I understand," Jules replied. "I was thinking that I would really like to see the year 1946? It would be so interesting to see what Hill Valley was like, after the war."

"1946?" Marty asked, stunned. "Why do you want to see 1946? I mean, I really don't understand what's so special about that year? The '40s is not my favourite decade to get nostalgic over. Wouldn't you rather visit the '60s or the '70s? I really believe that the culture of those decades was a lot more exciting. So, Jules, why 1946?"

"Well, 1946 was the first year my dad had taught third grade," Jules replied. "I find it fascinating that he actually used to be a teacher, much like my mom used to be. The year was also when my dad received a doctorate in physics. I would like to see what the overall culture of that time period was like, as well. It could be fun."

"So are you sure about that?" Marty asked. "We could go there is you really wanted to. There was no rock and roll back in the era. The music from that era was all stuff like jazz, blues, swing, and jitterbug. A lot of that music might just bore you."

"That's okay," Jules said, smiling. "I like music of that era, too. We could even stop by a movie theatre, and see what that was like. Please, Marty? I want to go there!"

"All right," Marty said, sighing, "if you are very sure this is what you want. The thing is, I have already seen your dad in the years 1925 and 1938. He may recognize me from those years. Then, of course, he will also see me in 1955 - which is the past to me. We need to think of some really good aliases for us to use."

"You mean a name to identify ourselves with?" Jules asked. "I really would like to be Michael Jackson, then. He is my absolute favourite pop singer, after all."

"Well, I really enjoy Michael Jackson, too," Marty replied, "but I am afraid that is not a very good idea. After all, Jackson is an ethnic last name. How would you like to be Rick Springfield? I think that would be such a nice name for you."

"I have an idea!" Jules exclaimed. "I'll be Jimmy Page! He's my favourite guitarist of my favourite rock band, Led Zeppelin. So, Marty, can I be Jimmy Page?"

"Hey, that's a good idea!" Marty said, approvingly. "Maybe I'll be Robert Plant, then. You know, I kinda wish I thought of using Jimmy Page first - but, then again, Robert Plant is a really good name, too - for a really great vocalist."

"This sounds like a really awesome idea," Jules replied, smiling. "What are we going to say to Dad, as soon as we see him? It will seem so funny to call him Dr. Brown."

"Yeah, I know that feeling," Marty replied, with a small smile. "During the week that I needed to get my parents together, I was slipping up on what to call them. Jules, it is important to remember that your father does not know about time travel in 1946."

"Right, I understand," Jules said, nodding. "I really don't want to risk creating a time paradox. I know that, if it wasn't for time travel, then I never would've been born."

"The situation with you and Verne is unique," Marty commented. "Of course, there is another baby on the way. Are you excited about having a new brother or sister?"

"Yeah, I am," Jules replied. "So going to the year 1946 is okay with you, then?"

"Yeah, I guess," Marty replied. Suddenly, he gasped, "I just realized something! This was the year that my father was in the third grade. He was in your father's class! My mom's family hadn't moved to Hill Valley yet. I guess I would like to visit that year."

"All right, then!" Jules shouted, as he was jumping up and down. "Let's go, Marty!"

"Well, we need to dress up in some era-appropriate clothes first," Marty replied. "We need to check and see what Doc has in his chest. We will need to make sure to have the proper currency for the era, too. It is very important that we come prepared."

oooooooooo

"So the two of you want to visit the year 1946?" Doc asked, a little stunned. "I guess I won't stop you from seeing me, if that's what you really wish to do. How about I go back to 1946 with you, and I'll go send a message to my other self?"

"Then we could stay with you?" Marty asked, excitedly. "I understand that you didn't know about time travel back then. I guess Jules and I will have to be very careful."

"Precisely," Doc replied. Turning to Jules, he said, "You be sure that you mind Marty, and that you do whatever he tells you to do. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Dad," Jules replied, nodding. "I'll do whatever it is that Marty wants me to do."

"Good boy," Doc said, smiling. Turning to Marty, he added, "You see to it that Jules is in bed by nine o'clock. I'll let my other self know that, as well. What aliases have you two decided on? You two should pick something that will be easy to remember."

"Oh, I'm going to be Robert Plant," Marty explained, "and Jules will be Jimmy Page."

"All right, then," Doc said, smiling. "Let's find some clothes for the two of you to wear back to 1946, and I will get both of you all packed up for the entire week. If anything happens to either of you, it is important that you go back to 1986 right away."

"Right, Doc," Marty said, smiling. "I guess 1946 was one really big year for you. It'll be nice to see you in that year. Do you think you might remember me from 1938?"

"Maybe so," Doc replied. "I will just send him a letter from Michael Lewis, which was the alias you used when you visited me in the year 1938 - and I'm very positive my younger self will more be more than happy to take you guys in."

"Well, you're the doc, Doc," Marty replied. "I suppose we could eat out at Lou's Cafe for supper tonight, and that should give you enough time to bring the letter over."

"I'll just drop you two off at four o'clock on this date in 1946," Doc explained. "Then I will head back in time by two days and then go drop this letter into my younger self's mailbox. That way, my younger self will already be expecting you."

oooooooooo

"Are you excited about this, Marty?" Jules asked, as Doc was driving the station wagon to Hill Valley Park. "Dad, these suitcases might be rather heavy for us to carry. Are you sure you couldn't just drop us off right in front of Lou's Cafe?"

"There are only two suitcases," Doc pointed out. "I'm sure Marty can carry both. We really cannot risk letting other people see us in such a futuristic car."

"It's okay, Jules," Marty added, "I can handle it. I may be short, but I can carry them to Doc's mansion. So, Doc, you have been living by yourself during that year."

"Yeah," Doc replied. "My parents both died of cancer in the early forties. You know, I really miss that mansion. I have so many rather fond memories of that place. I can't even began to tell you just how sad I felt, when the mansion burnt down."

"I will look so forward to seeing your mansion," Jules said, excitedly. "Do you think you may ever visit your mansion again. I can really imagine how you feel."

"I'm afraid not," Doc said, sadly. "If I let my younger self see me, we could have a few major problems. I might have had the idea of time travel for thirty years, but I wasn't exactly experienced in that field. Even when I saw you in 1968, I was a little uneasy about the fact that I was faced with four bona fide time travellers."

"I guess spending almost nine years in the Old West gave you a lot of experience," Marty commented. "I can remember how, in 1955, you really wanted me to stay at your mansion for a whole week - then I had to get my parents together."

"I guess I really have gone a long ways," Doc said, smiling. "Marty and Jules, brace yourselves for temporal displacement."

Marty took in a deep breath, as Doc accelerated the station wagon to 88 miles per hour._  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_September 8, 1946  
4:00 PM PDT_

"All right, boys," Doc said, as he landed the station wagon at Hill Valley Park. "Why don't you two head right on over to Lou's Cafe, and I'll tell my younger self that he should meet you two over there. I'll tell them what the two of you are wearing."

"So you'll be heading back in time by two days after you leave?" Marty asked, with a look of confusion. "So, while you do that, what will happen to Jules and myself?"

"The timeline will just change around the two of you," Doc explained, "just like it did when you were in 1955, and I was sent back to 1885. So don't worry! You and Jules will both be fine! My younger self should already be at the cafe waiting for you."

"Right, Doc," Marty replied, as he understood what Doc meant. "You would think that after about nearly a year of time travelling, I would be able to understand this whole concept of time travel upside down and backwards. In fact, these fourth-dimensional trips that I have taken it all probably adds up to a little more than a year now."

"I would not feel too bad, Marty," Doc said, reassuringly. "Time travel can be quite a confusing concept for even me to understand, and I even spent almost nine years in the Old West. Anyway, you two just keep in mind that my younger self doesn't know about time travel yet. This will be very important for you to remember, okay?"

"Got it," Marty replied, as he reached out to hug his older friend. "I guess I'll see you in a week, then. I'll make sure that Jules keeps himself behaved. Anyway, take good care of yourself! Even though, I guess it will only be a few minutes to you."

"You too, Marty," Doc replied, as he hugged Marty back. He then reached out to hug Jules, and said, "Be sure that you do what Marty tells you to do, and also remember not to call my younger self 'Dad'. Both of you should address him formally."

"I guess that means we call you 'Dr. Brown', then," Marty replied, smiling. It would feel a little funny to refer to his older friend formally. "I'll keep that in mind, then."

"Precisely," Doc said, smiling. "I understand this is going to feel a little funny to both of you, but this will be very important to remember. Have a good week, you two!"

Marty waved at his older friend, as he and Jules began to leave the park. As Doc was accelerating the station wagon, Marty and Jules watched on. After the familiar sounds of the sonic booms went off, Marty began carrying the suitcases - as he and Jules left the park. Marty had to admit that he was starting to feel a little nervous.

oooooooooo

As Marty and Jules headed into the Courthouse Square, Marty was quite amazed to see that the town looked very similar to the way it did in 1955. One huge exception was that the Statler company still was selling Buicks. Suddenly, he heard that clock from the clock tower chime 4:15 PM. Marty smiled at the pleasent melody.

"Let's go, Jules," Marty urged, as the two of them headed into Lou's Cafe. Marty then noticed a real familiar young man beckoning them over. He could tell right away that this person was none other than Dr. Brown. He would only be 26 years old!

"Are the two of you, by any chance, Robert Plant and Jimmy Page?" the man asked, as Marty and Jules headed for the table. Looking at Marty, he added, "You look very much like Michael Lewis! I guess you are a cousin to him, is that right, Robert?"

"That's right, uh, Dr. Brown," Marty replied, remembering to address this version of his old friend formally. "I'm Robert Plant. Jimmy Page and I were planning to say in town for a week. My cousin told me all about you! So I gather you're a teacher?"

"I sure am," Dr. Brown asked, smiling. He turned to Jules and asked, "How old are you? You know, you look so familiar to me. Do I know your pop, by any chance?"

"Yeah, I think maybe you do," Jules replied, with a cryptic smile. Marty could barely stifle back his laughter, as this exchange of words sounded so familiar to him.

"Well, maybe I should try to get in touch with him sometime," Doc suggested. Before Marty or Jules could respond, Doc added, "So how old would you be, Jimmy?"

"I'm eight years old," Jules replied, smiling. "It's nice to meet you, uh. Dr. Brown."

"It's a great pleasure to meet the two of you," Doc replied. "Anyway, Jimmy, you are precisely the same age as the students that I teach. Maybe you should join me in my class tomorrow. That way, this would give you a little something to do."

"Sure, Dr. Brown," Jules replied, as he and Marty slid in the booth opposite of where Doc was sitting. "So, uh, do all of your students enjoy having you as their teacher?"

"I'm pretty sure they do," Doc said, smiling. Turning to Marty, he added, "Robert, I should also introduce you to the teacher's aide. She's about the same age as you."

"That would be great, Doc... tor Brown," Marty said, with a little bit of nervousness.

"Would you gentleman like something to drink?" Lou asked, as he walked over to the table. He handed out two big menus to Marty and Doc, and a kids' menu to Jules.

"Do you have chocolate milk?" Jules asked, looking at Lou. After Lou nodded, Jules added, "I'll have a chocolate milk, then. I would like it in a very big glass, please."

"I'll have a Pepsi," Marty replied, as he remembered that diet soft drinks hadn't been invented, yet. He wondered if Lou might possibly remember him nine years later.

"I'll just have a coffee with extra cream, please," Doc added. With that, Lou quickly wrote down Doc's order and left the table. Doc then turned toward Marty and Jules, and explained, "My girlfriend's planning to stop by for a little visit, this evening. Her name is Jill Wooster, and she is a very nice lady. I think you'll really like her."

Marty's heart skipped a beat with the mention of Jill Wooster. He remembered that his older friend had mentioned having his heart broken by this woman. He couldn't exactly warn this version of Doc about it, though. He felt rather helpless.

"Are you okay, Robert?" Doc asked, with concern. "Anyway, I guess we really should decide what it is that we want to eat. I am starting to feel real hungry, you know."

"Yeah, that's quite all it is, Doc... tor Brown," Marty replied, covering, as he began to glance through the menu. After a few minutes, he finally decided he would order this spaghetti dinner with marinara sauce and garlic bread. Thinking of just how delicious the spaghetti would taste suddenly made Marty's stomach growl with hunger.

"None of the items on this menu interest me," Jules complained. Turning to Marty, he asked, "Mar... Robert, is there fried chicken on your menu, by any chance?"

"Just a sec," Marty replied, as he began to look through the menu. "Yes, there sure is. There is the two-piece dinner and the three piece dinner. The dinners come with mashed potatoes and a choice of vegetable, as well as a dinner roll."

"I'll have the three-piece dinner," Jules said, eagerly. "I would like some green beans for the vegetable - absolutely not corn! I really don't want gravy on the potatoes."

"Are you sure you can eat all of that, Jimmy?" Doc asked, concerned. "It sounds like a lot of food for someone your age. You should order something a little smaller."

"Believe me, Doc... tor Brown," Marty interjected, "he could eat all of that. That boy does have a hearty appetite. When it comes to chicken, he could eat a lot of it."

"Well, all right then," Doc replied, with a little smile. "At least it's not just candy that he wants to eat. I know several kids in my class who actually would eat nothing but candy all the time, if they could. Jimmy's parents must be very proud of him!"

"Oh, I could guarantee that," Marty said, smiling. Just then, Lou began to head their way again. Marty's stomach began to growl with hunger, as he stared at the Pepsi.


	3. Chapter 2

_September 8, 1946  
5:30 PM PDT_

Marty felt a very strong sense of deja vu, as soon as Doc finally drove them back to his mansion. This was only about nine years before Marty would actually stay by the mansion for the very first time. Marty sighed, as he realized just how confusing time travel was. He wondered if this might actually affect his initial visit in 1955.

"All right, boys," Doc called out, "there are a bunch of bedrooms upstairs. The two of you can sleep wherever it is that you like. I'm going to take a bath, before Jill comes over this evening. I have bottles of Pepsi in the refrigerator, if you're thirsty."

As Doc headed upstairs, Marty caught sight of something on the mantle. There was a small framed photograph that had Doc posing at a beach with a young woman. While the picture wasn't coloured, it appeared that this woman had blond hair. Inscribed on the bottom of that photo was the following words: "Emmett, we'll always have Pismo. Love, Jill." Marty sighed to himself, as he went to carry the suitcases upstairs.

"Marty, are you feeling okay?" Jules asked, as the two of them headed up the stairs together. "You seem a little bit intense. Is there something that's bugging you?"

"Actually, yeah," Marty said, sighing. "Do you remember how your father mentioned the woman named Jill Wooster? The thing is, though, I already know how she will be breaking your poor father's heart. I can't exactly warn him about it, though!"

"If he was to marry Jill instead of my mother, though," Jules pointed out, "Verne and I would never be born. So it's good that his relationship with Jill doesn't work out."

"I understand that, Jules," Marty said, quietly. "That isn't the point, though. The point is, this is going to be so emotionally devastating to him. I understand that he doesn't know about time travel, yet - so we can't exactly tell him that we're time travellers."

"I guess I see what you're saying, Marty," Jules said, softly. "The very hard part will be that we actually have to be polite to her. Otherwise, Dad could actually think that we have an incredible lack of manners - and I can't stand to have him think that."

"Yeah, well," Marty said, sighing, "I don't even know when Jill ends up breaking her heart. It might happen this week - but, at least, we could then show some empathy and support for him. I just feel bad that I can't prepare him for it, though."

"Let's just grab some bottles of Pepsi and relax for a little while," suggested Jules.

"Yeah, all right then," Marty replied, as he and Jules headed back downstairs. Marty was a little nervous of how he might act around Jill. He felt rather helpless.

oooooooooo

A couple hours later, Marty's heart was beating wildly - when the doorbell rang. He could tell right away that Jill Wooster came to visit. Could Marty even bring himself into a sincere state of politeness towards this young woman who would soon break poor Doc's heart? He really didn't want this version of Doc to think badly of him.

"Good evening, Jill!" Doc answered, as he opened the door. "Why don't you come on inside? I have a couple of visitors that I really would like to introduce to you."

Marty swallowed hard, as he and Jules walked up towards Doc and Jill. Marty forced himself to smile politely towards Jill, as Jill smiled back at him. She rather appeared to be nice enough - but Marty knew what older Doc had told him about this woman.

"This is Robert Plant," Doc continued, as he put his hand on Marty's shoulder, "and the little boy over here is Jimmy Page. They are spending this week with us. While Jimmy is this exact same age as the students that I teach, I figured that he should spend the week in class with me. Jimmy said that he doesn't mind joining us."

"That sounds quite splendid, Emmett," Jill gushed. Turning to Marty, she added, "It's such a nice pleasure to meet you, Robert." To Jules, she said, "You quite look to me like a very charming boy. I hope Emmett and I can have a boy like you, someday!"

"Thank you so much, Jill," Jules said, smiling at the woman. "So, uh, what would be some things that you enjoy? Do you happen to like science, by any chance?"

"Well, I happen to like biology a lot," Jill explained. "I was never too big on physics, like Emmett here is - but Emmett can really make anything seem interesting."

"Aw, Jill!" Doc gushed, blushing. Turning to Marty and Jules, he said, "I'm actually a student of all sciences, but I really happen to have a degree in physics. So, Robert, would you happen to like Jules Verne? He happens to be my favourite author."

"Uh, yeah, I like Jules Verne," Marty replied, smiling. "Jimmy happens to really enjoy reading Jules Verne, too. He just finished reading 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea."

"Oh, really?" Doc asked, smiling. He smiled at Jules, and said, "You happen to be a really smart boy. I sure hope to, one day, have a boy like you. I myself read Jules Verne when I was eleven years old. It was by then when I had decided to dedicate my life to science. Most of my experiments don't work too well, unfortunately."

"I wouldn't feel too bad, Doc," Marty reassured his older friend. "If I can remember correctly, it even took Edison a hundred tries to get this light bulb correct. I'm quite sure that you'll be able to come up with a kick ass invention one of these days."

"Robert here is right," Jill agreed. "A lot of these famous scientists that you admire have gone through thousands of tries to become as successful as they were."

"Yeah, I try hard to remember that," Doc said, sighing. "I even had this pleasure of meeting Albert Einstein several times, and he encouraged me. I guess I sometimes become easily discouraged, because some people think so negatively of me."

"I would just ignore what those naysayers say," Jill suggested. "Anyway, would you like to take a little walk with me through Hill Valley Park. It is such a great evening, and we could really enjoy the stars and the nice cool breeze blowing over us."

"Yeah, I would enjoy that," Doc gushed. Turning to Marty, he added, "Is it okay with you if Jill and I leave for a few hours? Also, boys, please don't stay up late. We sure have to wake up early tomorrow, so that we can make it to work on time."

"Uh, yeah, go ahead," Marty replied. "Ju... Jimmy should be heading off to bed real soon, anyway. I'll probably turn in a little early myself, as well."

"All right then," Doc said, as he and Jill began to head outside. Marty did have some mixed feelings going through his head, as he was real unsure of what to quite make of Jill. She really did seem nice enough, but maybe she did have some issues.

Marty smiled, as Doc's dog of the era started sniffing him. His name was Franklyn.

"Are you sure that this woman will break my father's heart?" Jules asked, doubtfully.

"Actually, he told me about it before," Marty explained. "What he really told me was that the dean from this college where he studied insisted that your father partake in one of three projects, but your father was not at all interested in those projects."

"Oh, I see," Jules replied. "Do you know how long the two of them have been going out? I mean, this Jill does sound like a very petty woman - if you ask me."

"Anyway, Jules," Marty said, "I think it's about time for you to head off to bed. I plan to turn in really soon myself. I'm feeling a little bit on edge, and I think I need to get a little rest. In a way, I hope the break up happens this week. This way, we could be there to comfort him. I wonder if he felt so alone the first time around."

"I really hope that I get along with the other kids," Jules said, sighing. "I mean, what if the kids don't like me? What if they tell me I'm a real loser? I just don't think I can take that kind of rejection."

"Just relax, Jules," Marty said, as he rested his hands on Jules' shoulders. "Anyway, my father is in that class. Just remember to be friendly, and you should be fine."

"I guess you're right, Marty," Jules said, as started to snuggle up under the covers.

"Just try to have a good rest, now," Marty said, as he tucked Jules in bed. He kissed Jules on the forehead, and added, "Sweet dreams, Jules! Everything will be fine."

As Marty headed towards his own room, though, he was unsure if things really would be fine. After all, Doc was dating a young woman who would soon break his heart. 


	4. Chapter 3

_September 9, 1946  
8:00 PM PDT_

As Marty stepped into Hill Valley Elementary School with Doc and Jules, he felt really nervous. Did Doc expect him to stay in his class all day? He suddenly caught sight of a familiar-looking young man, who was mopping the floors at the hallways.

"Well, howdy!" the young dark-skinned man greeted Marty, cheerfully. "Are you new here in town? You quite look to be around my age, and I don't think I have seen you in town before! By the way, my name is Goldie Wilson! So what's your name?"

"Oh, hello, Goldie," Marty replied, smiling. "I'm really just visiting this town for about a week. My name is Robert Plant, and I am spending this whole week at Dr. Brown's mansion. I just turned eighteen a couple months ago, in fact. It's very great to meet you. My cousin, Michael, had met Dr. Brown back in the year 1938, in fact."

"It is quite nice to meet you, Robert," Goldie said, warmly. "I am close to Dr. Brown, myself. Some people in this town don't understand him, but I think this man is a real genius. I can really relate to Dr. Brown, because I know just how it feels to be hated for something that you cannot help. I'm not one to be easily discouraged, though."

"So do you work at this school as a janitor?" Marty asked. "Do you feel that there are a lot of people in this town who hate you? I really don't think that's right, you know."

"It's only a small handful of bigots," Goldie explained. "Lou Carruthers, for one, does not like me - just because I have dark skin. As a result, I'm not ever welcome at the cafe. I just don't let these few hateful people get under my skin, though. I don't ever need their approval of me, anyway. It sure says more of them, than it does of me!"

"That's the spirit," Marty said, approvingly. "Anyway, if you remain true to yourself - and you don't give up hope, I am really sure that you will become quite a successful person someday. Then you can laugh in the faces of those who were down on you."

"I am very fortunate to have a supportive family," Goldie added, "as well as some supportive friends. Terry Vincent has been my close friend for a long time, and he hopes to run an automobile business someday. Maybe we can meet after school?"

"Sure, why not?" Marty replied, smiling. "I need to talk to Dr. Brown about this first, but I see no reason why he would object. I would really love to meet your friends."

"Come on, Robert," Doc urged, as he was walking by with Jules, "classes are almost about to start, and I want you to meet my teacher's aide. Goldie's also a rather kind person, and I'm glad that the two of you met. That man has such a heart of gold."

"Thank you, Dr. Brown," Goldie said, smiling at Doc. "Is it okay with you if Robert comes with me after school? He seems like such a kind young man, you know."

"Yeah, sure, I guess so," Doc replied, smiling. "I know his cousins, Michael and Huey Lewis. I met Huey when I was five years old, and I met Michael eight years ago."

Marty was smiling inwardly, as he followed Doc to the classroom where he taught. He had a feeling that this would be a rather interesting day. It was really great getting to meet the future Mayor Wilson, back when he was the same age as Marty was.

oooooooooo

"Hey, Carol," Doc said, to a young woman, "do you remember when I called you last night, and I told you that I had a couple of visitors who were spending this week with me?" After Carol nodded, Doc added, "The young man here is Robert Plant. The little boy here is Jimmy Page. I figured that there wouldn't be much harm to letting Jimmy join my class for a week. He's the same age as the students are, after all."

"It's a big pleasure to meet you, Robert and Jimmy," Carol said, warmly. After Marty shook Carol's hand, she added, "So, Robert, do you think you will be very interested in joining me when school is over? Maybe I could show you around town a little."

"Actually, I was already planning on going with Goldie Wilson," Marty replied, rather nervously. "Maybe we could spend the afternoon together tomorrow, instead."

"Oh, Goldie is going to be with us," Carol explained. "I am actually dating his really good buddy, Terry Vincent. The two of us have been dating for nearly a year, now. He's a real dreamboat, and I believe that we really are destined to tie the knot one of these days. When I first met him, it was very much like love at first sight."

After taking a close look at Carol, Marty suddenly realized that this was the woman who would become this founder of the Hill Valley Preservation Society. Carol would be the same woman who interrupted the kiss between him and Jennifer on this day before Doc had unveiled the time machine to him last year, in fact.

"Yeah, well, great," Marty said, nervously. "I sure would love to join you people after school, then. You seem like a very nice girl, and I would really love to meet Terry."

"That sounds great," Carol said, smiling. "We'll be heading over to Goldie's house. I believe he is quite a fine young man, but I really wish he had more appreciation for clocks. I mean, I really think clocks are a very beautiful form of art. Just because a clock no longer tells the time - it doesn't mean that they lise all value, you know."

"All right, Jimmy," Doc told Jules, "you can sit in this desk over here. Class should be starting in about five minutes. I'm pretty sure the kids will like you. All the kids in my class are wonderful people, and I teach them to have empathy for other people."

Marty watched, as Jules sat in the desk. He watched on, as a strangly familiar young boy had taken a seat right next to Jules. The two boys seeme to be rather nervous.

"My name is Jimmy Page," Jules said, to the boy next to him. "What is your name?"

"My name is George McFly," the other boy replied. Marty swallowed hard, as soon as the other boy mentioned his name. As Marty studied his father a little more, he even noticed that the boy's hair was styled the same was as it was in the year 1955.

"Pleased to meet you, George," Jules said, smiling. "Do you want to play with me at recess, today? What are some of the things that you really enjoy doing, George?"

"Uh, reading science fiction stories," George explained. "I really love stories about visitors coming down to earth from other planets. So, Jimmy, do you quite believe that there could be life on other planets? I mean, the universe is really big."

"I certainly wouldn't rule out the possibility," Jules replied, smiling. "Say, have you ever read Jules Verne? He wrote some very excellent science fiction stories."

Marty suddenly felt nervous that Jules may inadvertently disrupt history. He realized that Jules had spent the first eight years of his life in the Old West, so Marty did best as he could to relax. Suddenly, the bell rang - nearly causing Marty to jump up.

"Good morning, class!" Dr. Brown said, as he stood in front of the teacher's desk.

"Good morning, Dr. Brown!" the whole class, including Jules, had responded.

"We have a new kid visiting town," Dr. Brown continued. "He will be staying here for a week, so I figured he should attend this class. His name is Jimmy Page. Why don't we all greet him and make him feel welcome! Let's all say 'hi' to Jimmy, okay?"

After Jules stood up, all of the kids turned to him and called out, "Hello, Jimmy!"

"Hello, everyone," Jules said, a bit nervously. He then slowly sat back in his seat.

As much as Marty didn't want to discourage Jules from being friends with George, he could help but worry that Jules' friendship with him could really affect the space-time continuum in drastic ways. Marty sighed, as he tried to put aside his worries. 


	5. Chapter 4

_September 9, 1946  
10:15 AM PDT_

As Jules walked outside with George, he felt a little nervous. He knew that the boy he befriended would become Marty's father, someday. George seemed to be very nice.

"So where are you from, Jimmy?" George asked. "These are my two close buddies, Billy Stockhausen and Lester Collins. Let's go play over by the tires!"

"Hello, Billy and Lester," Jules said, a little nervously. "I'm actually visiting here from San Francisco. This seems like a really nice, town. What is your family like?"

"I'm an only child," George explained. "My parents are both such wonderful people, and they love me a lot. Dad can be a little bit discouraging at times, though. During the summer, I go down to Los Angeles to visit some of my cousins."

"So what do you think of Dr. Brown?" Lester asked. "He is a very nice teacher, and he makes classes very interesting. My mother was rather worried about him, as he has kind of a bad reputation - but my father believed that he was quite harmless."

"Oh, I adore Dr. Brown!" Jules gushed. He was almost about to make up a story how he would frequently visit Dr. Brown, and that they always had much fun together. He then realized that this version of Doc did not yet know about time travel.

"Biff is always singing songs that make fun of Dr. Brown," Billy said, grimacing. "He's in the fourth grade, and he is a very mean person. I don't like that meanie at all!"

"Biff has this group of friends who are just as nasty as him," Lester added. "I am so glad that I'm not in the same grade as him. He would probably be disrupting class a lot. He lives with his grandmother, and I bet that old woman spoils him rotton!"

"I sure do not get to see my grandparents often," Jules said, with a heavy sigh. His paternal grandparents died in the early 1940s - and his maternal grandparents had been products of the Old West, and they wished to stay in New Jersey.

"My grandparents are fun people to be around," George explained. "Grandpa William will often take me fishing, and he always has wonderful stories to share with me."

"You are so lucky," Jules said, sighing. "Some of my friends have grandparents that I'm pretty close to, though. I sure wish I had some cousins to be able to play with."

"Why don't you come to our house after school?" suggested George. "I could maybe introduce you to Grandpa William later this week. He is visiting Aunt Anita right now, but he should be back here sometime tomorrow. He's a very nice man"

"I'll have to ask, uh, Dr. Brown about it first," Jules replied, "but I would love to get to meet your grandfather. Anyway, you boys seem to be very nice.

oooooooooo

After school, Marty went to meet Carol and Goldie by the front of the school. After a little while, another young man had stopped by to pick them up.

"Hello, everyone," the young man said, as he walked up to the trio at the front of the school. Looking at Marty, he smiled and asked, "What might your name be, sir?"

"His name is Robert Plant," Carol explained. "He's spending the whole week with Dr. Brown. I hope you don't mind if he joins us. I thought we should take him around town a little. It's just a real shame that we're not welcome at Lou's Cafe."

"Nice to meet you, Robert," the young man replied, as he extended his hand. "My name is Terry Vincent. I hope to be able to run my own auto business someday."

"He wants to be a machanic," Goldie explained. "He's the only one of us who could afford to by an automobile. I'm so glad that the Second World War is over now."

"All right, everyone," Terry said, as he led the way. "Let's get going. I have a feeling that the future may start to look brighter. I hope we don't actually have a World War Three anytime soon. It's a pain to have to deal with being rationed on everything."

"My cousin had served in the war," Goldie added, as they walked towards Terry's car. "In a way, it was a real liberating experience for him - because racism is not such an issue with the Europeans, as it is with some of the Americans."

"I never understood racism," Carol said, as she shook her head. "I mean, it's not like you actually chose to be born with dark skin. It is just simply the way that God made you, and you're just as human and valuable as everyone else."

"I just have a feeling that Goldie will, one day, reach to the top," Marty quipped, as he was mindful to not give too much information about the future away. It's quite a good thing that we don't live in the South. Racism can be very bad over there."

"Slavery just ended in the South about eighty years ago," Goldie explained. "Do you happen to believe in reincarnation, Robert? I wonder is all of these people who have such racist attitudes will be forced to be reborn as a non-Caucasion. I hate to think I was ever a racist in any of my past lives - but my life wasn't too bad, considering."

"I'm not sure if I really believe in reincarnation," Marty replied, "but I think all of the people who have bigotted attitudes might be forced to undergo purgatory for quite a long time. As far as God is concerned, we as humans are of equal worth - and we're all instructed by Him to love our neighbours just as we love ourselves."

"That is the truth," Terry said, warmly. "I try my hardest to be real nice to everyone - including people like the Needles and the Tannens, as well as their gangs."

"Russ Unger is just as bad as the Needles and the Tannens," Goldie commented. "At least none of the Needles or the Tannens are a part of our generation, you know."

Marty's heart began to beat rapidly, as he was all too familiar with that name. Ray Unger, who was nicknamed "Rex", happened to be a member of Douglas Needles' gang - while his future son, Rafe Unger, (nicknamed "Data") would end up being a member of Griff Tannen's gang. He figured that Russ Unger would actually be that gang leader of this era - most likely to be flanked by three followers.

"Gee, don't even get me started on Russ," Carol said, grimacing. "He would always harass me, and tell me that I would one day marry him. I can't stand that creep!"

"Jesus says that we must turn the other cheek and forgive our enemies," pointed out Terry. "There have been many times when I was actually tempted to get revenge on Russ, but to think to his level would make me just as bad of a person that he is."

"I understand that, Terry," Carol replied. "It's just that he always tries to make some advances at me, and I'm really afraid that he might rape me someday. I do not want to shame my family, you know. I want to remain pure and chaste, until marriage."

"Actually, if Russ ever did rape you," Terry explained, "you would remain innocent in the eyes of God. After all, God knows what's on the heart, and He would punish Russ accordingly. Anyway, the Bible is not opposed to self-defense. It's seeking to get our revenge on other people that is forbidden. Anyway, none of us are perfect people."

"I guess you're right," Carol said, sighing. "It is just that, if I actually got pregnant, I may end up being publically shamed because of it - and I may be just forced to give the baby up for adoption. Even worse, I might actually come to resent my kid."

"Just relax, Carol," Goldie said, softly. "I think you tend to worry too much. You are a very strong and confident young girl, and I'm quite sure that everything will be fine."

"Yeah, Carol," Terry chimed in, "Goldie happens to be our optimist here, and I think you sure can learn a few things from him. Well, we're at his house, now - so let's all of us head inside. Mrs. Wilson usually leaves a few treats for us. I'm quite hungry."

Marty swallowed deeply, as he followed his new friends into the house. He knew that Terry and Carol were destined to have two children - and one of them had ended up as a close friend of Marty's older brother, David. Carol of the 1980s quite seemed to be a friendly enough woman, even if she was sometimes so overly passionate about saving the clock tower that she would have a nerve to interrupt a passionate kiss. 


	6. Chapter 5

_September 9, 1946  
4:00 PM PDT_

Jules was feeling really nervous, as he and his new friends had arrived by George's house. He was just about to meet Marty's grandparents, and he was quite uncertain of how they would accept him. He wished he hadn't felt so insecure of himself.

"Mom! Dad!" called out George, just as the four of them entered the house. "We are home, now! We just brought home a brand new friend. He attended our class today, and he is such a nice boy. By the way, his name happens to be Jimmy Page."

"Hello, Jimmy," said Mrs. McFly, smiling, as she walked up the kids. As she turned to Jules, she asked, "So are you new to Hill Valley? It's a great pleasure to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too," Jules replied, smiling. "I'm just staying here for a week."

"We have some brownies in the kitchen," Mrs. McFly explained, "and some chocolate milk. Your dad is going to be working pretty late tonight, so he will be home in about an hour! By the way, George, your teacher called me a while ago. He rather told me about how you are quite a creative young man, and that we really should encourage you more in your art. I think that's a great idea, even if your father may disagree."

"Your mother is right," Billy told his friend. "Even if most of the other kids might not be into the concept of aliens, I think you really do have a lot of potential."

"Can I see some of your pictures?" Jules asked, smiling. "I like reading stories about aliens from other planets, too. When you think about it, it's quite hard to believe how we could be the only planet in the entire universe to contain life."

"I agree, Jimmy," Lester replied. "It's really sad how some of us just cannot accept people who happen to be from other cultures. So one may actually wonder how we would react to the presence of aliens. Anyway, I happen to be quite a firm believer of equality for everyone. I believe that God has created all of us to be special."

"I really admire people like Goldie Wilson," Mrs. McFly said, smiling. "George, I think you can learn a thing or two from that fellow. I mean, he is not the kind of person to become discouraged by what some of the naysayers around him say."

"Hey, Mom," George asked, with curiosity, "why is Dad so easily discouraged? He is always telling me how I should just keep my art to myself, because of all the stress that could result from having so much publicity. Why is he so down on me?"

Jules was suddenly interested. He knew all about Marty's first trip through time, and that Marty managed to help George gain some confidence in himself. He figured the influence of George's father must have affected him very negatively.

"I think this goes back to high school," Mrs. McFly explained. "He ended up losing two of his close friends, when he tried to join an exclusive club. He was also bullied really hard by Jiff Tannen and his crowd. He even once tried to stand up to Jiff, but he quite ended up getting beaten up for it - which really made him lose all resolve."

"Biff Tannen is in the fourth grade," Billy commented. "At least he hasn't singled out George or Lester for abuse. He treats all of us who are in the lower grades the very same way. I know George's Dad is best friends with Lester's dad, right?"

"I am afraid Biff and Jiff act too much like their ancestor, Buford," pointed out Mrs. McFly. "It's amazing that the 'mean gene' somehow skipped passed Tiff Tannen."

"So just who would Tiff Tannen be?" Lester asked, with curiousity. "I mean, I know Biff has a grandmother named Gertrude. I believe she quite lets Biff get away with murder - as grandparents are supposed to spoil their grandchildren, you know."

"I really don't believe this is exactly the case," replied Mrs. McFly. "Tiff and Gertrude are the same person. Her full name is Tiffany Gertrude Tannen. I actually heard she disowned her son, Jiff, when he was arrested. I believe she is even rather strict with Biff, so I actually feel bad for Biff. I think that's really why he bullies other people."

"That might be true," Jules suggested, nodding. "My dad has told me that those who abuse others have often been abused themselves. It can really be a vicious cycle."

"I think having to deal with Jiff turned her to the dark side, so to speak," Mrs. McFly said, sighing. "I feel sorry for that poor woman. She was raped by Charlie Needles, and then she has a son who reminds her of her evil father. It's such a shame!"

"I'm glad to have you and Dad for my parents," George said, smiling. "I mean, Dad may be a little discouraging of my activities - but, at least, he's not an evil man."

Jules felt rather bad, as he knew what would happen. At least, Marty did manage to fix everything - when he had gone back in time to 1955.

oooooooooo

"Well, here's my home," Goldie announced, as Terry drove into the parking lot. "My mother and I pretty much live by ourselves, as my father died when I was ten. She is a very nice lady, but she never had been able to quite get anything from working thirty years. People don't appreciate her, because she's coloured and a woman."

"That sounds very sad," Marty said, shaking his head. "So what about you? Do you have any plans to get into college, and get some higher education?"

"I can't afford to go to college," Goldie said, shaking his head. "I'm trying to save up my money, though - so that I could go to night school someday. Some people would try to discourage me, but I've learned to not let other people get under my skin."

"So, Goldie, do you have any other friends?" Marty could help asking, "Besides Carol and Terry, I mean? Have you ever attended Hill Valley High School?"

"Most of the kids at school were pretty nice," Goldie replied, smiling. "It was mostly Russ Unger and his gang who would bully me. However, Mr. Strickland never really liked me, either. He says how everyone of my type is a 'slacker' - and how none of my type will ever amount to anything. He would always look for excuses just to get me in trouble. It really hurts me, because I've always tried my best to behave."

"I don't think Strickland likes anyone," Carol said, grimacing - as the four of them entered the house. "Did you ask Sarah Carruthers out on a date? I sure think she likes you, Goldie. I must say, she is a very nice girl - in spite of her father."

"I suppose I'm a little afraid to ask," Goldie said, sighing. "I know her father doesn't really like those of my kind, so he may not like the idea of me dating his daughter."

"I'll share a little secret with you, Goldie," Carol said, encouraging. "I've spoken with her a little the other day, and she told me how she was rather hoping that you would ask her to the Apple Picnic this Saturday. I think she does quite like you, Goldie!"

"Well, okay," Goldie said, sighing, "I guess it can't hurt to ask her. After all, I'm sure that the worst that could happen is that she may not accept. It is not exactly the end of the world, if she turns me down. Life really does go on, you know."

"That's the spirit!" Terry said, encouragingly. "In a way, I feel quite bad for Sarah - and how she has a really bigotted father. At least, her mother raised her up right. I know that she holds to the basic principle of how we should love our neighbours."

"Goldie Wilson!" Carol gasped, as she dug up an old clock from the trash can. "How can you throw away such a beautiful clock like this? Come on, now! Don't you have any appreciation for what a fine piece of art this is? Why throw it away, Goldie?"

"What good is a clock that doesn't tell time?" Goldie asked, a bit defensively. "After all, that's what clocks were designed for! I didn't need it just cluttering my place!"

"Uh, Goldie," Carol said, as an exasperated sigh, "you just don't appreciate the value of clocks, do you? Perhaps you won't mind at all if I take this clock home - and add it to my clock collection. I just think this is such a beautiful piece of art, you know."

"Yeah, okay," Goldie said, sighing. "I guess you can bring it home with you. It's not like I really need this clock, anyway. I suppose I'm just a practical sort of person."

Marty watched the exchange between Goldie and Carol, with interest. He figured this pretty much summed up why the two of them would end up really being at odds with each other over the fate of the clock in the clock tower during the 1980s. 


	7. Chapter 6

_September 9, 1946  
6:30 PM PDT_

Marty and Jules were in the living room, eating cheese popcorn and drinking Pepsi, when there was suddenly a knock on the door. Doc went to enter the door.

"Dean Wooster?" Doc asked, stunned, as he opened the door. "So what brings you here? I know I've been dating your daughter for two years, but I promise you..."

"It's not about Jill," Dean Wooster said, as he stepped into the house with two other men. "Actually, Dr. Brown, we came over here, because we decided to present you with a golden opportunity. You were one of the best students that I actually had the pleasure of teaching, so we have selected you for this opportunity."

Marty's heart raced wildly, as he could guess how this conversation would turn out.

"Uh, yeah, thank you," Doc replied, nervously. "So what is this opportunity you are thinking about? If it's something that involves science, I'll probably be interested."

"Let me introduce you to Mr. Cooper and Dr. Mintz," Dean Wooster continued. "They are helping me with this. Now this is a decision we have mutually agreed on."

"Uh, it's nice to meet you," Emmett replied, as he stuck out his hand for them. The men just responded with nodding, though. Marty suddenly felt rather uneasy.

"Now, Dr. Brown, you have a choice of three projects to work on," Dean Wooster continued. "You can either work on the Crosley car, or you can work on chemical warfare. The latter may not be very pleasent, but it's very much of a necessity."

"Also, they'll name the agent after you," Mr. Cooper added. "Agent Brown, that is."

"Then there is this company you can work for," Dr. Mintz explained, as he handed Doc a folder. "Now this is a small company that really holds a lot of promise."

"The X-rox Corporation?" Doc asked, confused. "Now what the heck is that about?"

"Actually, it is pronounced Zerox," Dr. Mintz corrected. "Now, that's a company that has invented a way to create copies, without needing to use carbon paper. Instead, there is an electronic machine that can create multiple copies at once."

"Why don't they spell it with a Z, then?" Doc asked, snorting. "I mean, why should I even trust a company that can't spell properly? Sorry, but it sounds like a farce!"

"It's not a farce!" Dr. Mintz snapped. "You know, this could be a great advancement in the world of technology. It would be very nice to have the ability to create copies of any type of printed matter. Just think how much more convenient it would be."

Marty, who couldn't honestly argue with the logic of Dr. Mintz, was tempted to speak up - and suggest that Doc should take up the Xerox project. However, he sure knew that to do so could have serious repercussions on the space-time continuum.

"So what about the chemical warfare, then?" Mr. Cooper asked. "This could really be the opportunity of your lifetime! You could sure make yourself a big name out of it!"

"Absolutely not!" Doc replied, in a tone that indicated he would take no argument. "I certainly refuse to work for any project that could potentially take a human life! It is against my morals! Anyway, with the Second World War having recenty ended - I'm very floored to even hear of such a thing being suggested. In fact, it disgusts me!"

"I really can't believe you are flushing this golden opportunity down the toilet!" Dean Wooster commented, with a scowl. "Anyway, Dr. Brown, if you refuse to cooperate - your relationship with my daughter will be jeopardized. I can assure you that!"

"The answer is 'no', Dean Wooster," Doc replied, firmly. "I am not interested, and I would appreciate it if you would not badger me anymore about this."

"All right then," Dean Wooster said, sighing. Turning to Dr. Cooper and Mr. Mintz, he said, "Let's go!" Turning back to Doc, he added, "Really, Dr. Brown, you're definitely turning down the golden opportunity! You really might want to re-consider!"

"My mind's already made up," Doc muttered to himself, after the men finally left.

"So Jill is the Dean's daughter?" Marty asked, in an attempt to make conversation.

"Yeap," Doc replied, shaking his head. "Well, I'm not too worried about Jill. I am sure she would respect my wishes, and expect me to follow my heart."

"Uh, yeah, Dr. Brown," Marty said, nervously. He know this wasn't exactly the case.

"Are you okay, Robert?" Doc asked, nervously. "You seem to be a little on edge."

"Uh, well, okay, Dr. Brown," Marty said, as he swallowed hard. "I guess I am a little worried that Jill might, uh, not respond all too well to this. After all, she's the Dean's daughter - and she might take this as a, well, as a personal slight against her."

"Jill may be pretty close to her father," Doc said, sighing, "but I'm sure she would be understanding of me. Anyway, she has always defended me - whenever people may call me all sorts of derogatory names. She really is not a shallow person at all."

"Yeah, right, okay," Marty replied, nervously. "Well, anyway, what's for supper?"

"I don't really feel much like cooking," Doc replied. "Maybe we can eat at Lou's Cafe, again. I guess I could give Jill a little call tonight - and I can ask how she is doing."

oooooooooo

Later that night, Marty was listening to some records with Doc - and then, suddenly, the telephone rang. Doc anxiously went to answer the phone right away.

"Hello, Dr. Brown speaking," Doc said, as he answered the telephone. "Oh, Robert? Yeah, he's here." Turning to Marty he said, "Robert, it's for you. It's Goldie Wilson."

"Hello, Goldie?" Marty asked, as he grabbed the receiver from Doc. "What up?"

"Uh, the ceiling?" Goldie asked, with a little confusion. "Listen, Robert, I have some very exciting news for you. I finally gained the courage to ask Sarah Carruthers to the dance, and she really accepted my offer! Her father is looking for somebody to be work as a busboy at Lou's Cafe, and she told me how she would try to convince her father to let me work there! Then he could no longer discriminate against us!"

"Uh, yeah, that's nice," Marty said, with a bit of uneasiness. "Anyway, I'm so happy that things between you and Sarah have worked out. We might maybe meet again, tomorrow. How would that sound? We could maybe eat over at Holt's Diner."

"Oh, yeah, that's a good idea," Goldie gushed. "The manager there is very nice! I'm not sure why I even would like to eat at Lou's Cafe - except for maybe this fact that blatant racism really does disturb me. Anyway, I heard that the food there is nice!"

"I understand how you feel, Goldie," Marty said, nervously. "You know, now I feel so bad that we ate there tonight. I forgot all about the fact that you couldn't eat there!"

"Don't feel bad, Robert," Goldie said, reassuringly. "Sarah and I actually talked much about her father - and she mentioned how her father once even chastized her for not actively disliking coloured people, even when she was not close to any of us. This did upset her so much, she actually went a long time without speaking to him."

"So, do her parents live together?" Marty asked, with curiosity. "Are they divorced?"

"No, they're not divorced," Goldie replied. "They just can't stand each other, though. Sarah's mom firmly subscribes to the believe that God created everyone equally, so Sarah is pretty confident that she can get her mother to side with her on this."

"Well, I wish you the best of luck on this," Marty replied. "It bothers me that people like Lou Carruthers are allowed to exist in this world. Anyway, I really would like to meet Sarah. So, Goldie, have you known her for quite a while?"

"She is a casual friend," Goldie explained. "Last year, she even gave a rather lengthy speech about how it is wrong to discriminate against other people, because of race or gender. Her teacher was very impressed - but, unfortunately, Mr. Strickland wasn't."

"Mr. Strickland can screw himself!" Marty said, angrily. "So what did he do, anyway?"

"He called up Sarah's parents," Goldie replied. "Strickland and Carruthers have even been best friends from school. At least, her mother was on her side. I would imagine that living at home can be very stressful on her. I feel so bad for her, you know."

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Marty agreed. Having had to endure a few snide remarks about his friendship with Doc, he understood how very frustrating it could be to have others berate you for simply being nice to people whom they disapproved of.

"Anyway, I'd better turn in soon," Goldie commented. "I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow. I never was the kind of person to be discouraged by the naysayers."

"Yeah, good night, buddy," Marty replied, as he hung up the phone.

Marty decided to head to bed himself. While he was happy for Goldie, he felt awful about what would happen to Doc. His heart really went out to his good friend.


	8. Chapter 7

_September 10, 1946  
4:00 PM PDT_

After school, Terry drove Goldie and Marty to Holt's Diner - where they would meet Sarah Carruthers. Marty felt rather nervous about meeting Sarah Carruthers, even though he wasn't sure why. After all, it's not like Sarah was _his_ date.

"That's her," Goldie commented, as she pointed to a brunette sitting at a booth. "I'm really nervous. I mean, what am I going to say to her? What would the other people say about us? I'm pretty sure that many would not approve of our relationship."

"Just relax, Goldie," Marty said, softly. "Just act natural, and I'm sure everything will be fine. Anyway, just give her a chance. She might just be your soulmate."

"Yeah, you're right, Robert," Goldie replied, quietly, as the trio joined Sarah in the booth. To Sarah, he shyly added, "Hello, Sarah, my name is Goldie Wilson."

"Hi, Goldie," Sarah replied, warmly. "I gather these must be friends of yours?"

"That's right," Goldie replied. "This is Terry Vincent, who has been my friend from childhood - and that's Robert Plant. He's just here visiting for a week."

"Well, it's nice to meet all of you," Sarah replied. "My mom and I have both talked to Dad about this, and he reluctently agreed to let Goldie at his cafe. Isn't that nice?"

As Marty took a close look at Sarah, he realized why she looked so familiar. She was that young lady who worked at Lou's Cafe in 1955. She is quite beautiful.

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful!" gushed Goldie. "So how were you and your mother able to convince your father to change his mind? I mean, I sure can't imagine how doing so was all that easy. From what I understand, your father is very stubborn?"

"Let's just say that we found a way to blackmail him," Sarah replied, with a smirk.

"You know, I just don't understand racism," Marty commented, as he was getting a little tense. "I mean, it's not like people actually choose the colour skin that they're born with - so it's just very dumb to treat people differently based on that!"

"The reasoning does seem very simple, doesn't it?" Sarah replied, softly. "I've lived with my dad for eighteen years, and I still don't understand his logic behind it."

"Well, I won't worry about it," Goldie said, quietly. "Anyway, I have faith those most humans really do have the common sense to not judge another person by race."

Marty just smiled at Goldie. While he would love to believe that Goldie's statement was true, there were times when he sometimes doubted humanity at large.

oooooooooo

Later that night, Marty and Jules were eating spaghetti and garlic bread with Doc - when there was a knock on the door. Marty nearly jumped with shock.

"I'll get the door," Doc said, as he stood up. "It's probably Jill. I really have seen her all day. She must have been very busy, or something."

Marty swallowed hard, as could guess what was about to happen.

"Jill!" Doc exclaimed, as he opened the door. "It's so good to see you! I was a little worried that you would be mad at me. Anyway, why don't join us for dinner?"

"Uh, Emmett, we really do need to talk," Jill commented, in a matter of fact tone. "I am, in fact, rather disappointed in you. Are you absolutely sure there's no room for any compromise whatsoever? This really means so much to my father."

"My decision has nothing to do with my personal opinion of your father," Doc replied, quietly. "I already have my own career planned out, and that's that!"

"Look," Jill said, sighing, "if you're not going to do this for my father, at least do it for me. If you truly do love me, Emmett, you would respect my wishes!"

"Now, Jill," Doc said, with a trace of annoyance, "I wish you and your father would not take such personal offence to it. I need to be my own person, and I am rather happy with being a third grade teacher. The kids all really like me!"

"Oh, I certainly get it now!" Jill said, with a sudden sneer. "You know how most of the adults in this town see you as a lunatic, so you have to turn to those little kiddies just to gain acceptance! Emmett, why can you be a little more like everyone else?"

Marty felt sudden rage boiling up inside of him. What had suddenly possessed Jill to say all those cruel things to Doc? It's like she turned into a different person.

"Gee, you sure have a low opinion about Hill Valley, don't you?" Doc spat out. "Most of the people in this town, I'm pretty sure, accept me perfectly fine! It's just a vocal minority of loudmouths who feel the need to degrade me and put me down!"

"That's right, Emmett!" Jill said, in a snide tone. "Just keep on living in your own little fantasy world! You really don't want to face reality! The fact is, Emmett, most people in this town are quite repulsed by you - and, yes, you are hated and despised by the majority of the people in this town! So you may as well take off those blinders!"

"What a bitch!" Marty muttered, as he rolled his eyes. Jules nodded, in agreement.

"Stop being pessimistic, Jill?" Doc asked, getting angrier. "There really is no possible way on earth that most of the residents in the town are so bigotted and smallminded enough to hate somebody who happens to be different. I really happen to have faith in humanity, and I'm positive that most of the residents from this nice town are very good-hearted people. So I'm not worried about what a few assholes think of me!"

"That's the most loaded commentary I have ever heard of!" Jill shouted. "You know, Emmett, you sure are acting like a spoiled little brat who stomps his feet and throws a temper tantrum whenever he doesn't get his own way. You sure can't just pretend something is not true, just because you don't like it! I sure wish the Holocaust never happened, but for me to stubbornly deny it ever happened doesn't change the fact!"

"Oh, so now I'm acting like a spoiled brat?" Doc spat out, angrily. "Simply because I refuse to believe that most of the people in this town truly do hate me?"

"Ugh, forget it, Emmett," Jill said, sighing. "It is pretty obvious that you want to keep those blinders on. Emmett, do you even know what it's like to date the town freak? I could tell you what it's like! People point at you and whisper. They think that you are a freak too. They think you're as abnormal and strange as the guy you're next to."

"So just what is your point, Jill?" Doc asked, angrily. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes!" Jill shouted back. "I tried my best to change you, so that you might be more liked and accepted in town - but you never did listen! I suppose you could take comfort in teaching those kiddies! Of course, they can like someone like you - since they're still young, naive, and stupid! I hope you're happy, now!"

Marty could no longer take listening to Jill's abuse of Doc. He stood up from the table and marched towards Jill, not even bothering to keep his anger in check.

"All right, you bitch!" Marty shouted, angrily. "How dare you speak to Dr. Brown like that! Even if he might not be the most well-liked person in this town, as least he has a heart - unlike you! You know what? You don't deserve someone like Dr. Brown!"

"Yeah, you're right, Robert," Jill replied, coldly. "I don't deserve Dr. Brown. I deserve someone much better than him - someone who is more normal! How dare you butt in on a matter that doesn't concern you? Didn't your parents teach you any manners?"

"As a matter of fact they did!" Marty shouted back. "I wonder if _your_ parents taught you any manners, though? Haven't you ever heard of the Golden Rule?"

Jill just scowed at Marty, then he turned to Doc and said, "I've said all that needs to be said, now! Don't you ever contact me ever again! Do you understand?"

"Yeah, Jill, I understand," Doc replied, as he was blinking back tears. "Good bye!"

"Oh, yeah, one more thing!" Jill said, turning around. Glaring at Doc, she sniffed, "I'll be turning back your Jules Verne books tomorrow! I never liked them anyway!"

When Jill walked away, Marty turned to his friend. When he saw that Doc was crying, his heart went out to his older friend. Even though Marty already knew how Jill would end her relationship with Doc, he sure never expected Jill to be as cruel as she was.


	9. Chapter 8

_September 10, 1946  
7:30 PM PDT_

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Brown" Marty said, as tears stung his own eyes. "It was very cruel for her to say all those things to you. I have a feeling she was just using you."

"I thought she truly did love me," Doc replied, weeping, as he and Marty sat on the couch. "I thought for sure that he loved Jules Verne. Now she says she doesn't."

"Well, look at it this way, Dr. Brown," Marty said, as he put his arm around Doc. "Do you really want her to like the same author as you do, after the way she was such a bitch to you? Anyway, I'm sure there are plenty of people who accept you just fine."

"That what I'd like to believe, Robert," Doc said, through tears. "I wonder if Jill might be right, though, and that I maybe am deluding myself into thinking that everyone in this town doesn't truly hate me - in an attempt to make myself feel better. There are a lot of people that I have for friendly acquintences, but I'm not close to anyone."

"What about Carol Davenport?" Marty asked, helpfully. "And Goldie Wilson? They are both friendly people who seem to like you a lot. I believe you and Goldie really could relate to each other. I mean, he knows what it's like to be discriminated against."

"Well, they are certainly nice people," Doc said, sighing. "It's just that they are both eight years younger than me, and I think they'd both rather be with people who are their own age. They just graduated from high school, and I just got my doctorate."

"Age really shouldn't matter, Dr. Brown," Marty said, softly. "I have friends who are older and younger than I am. Anyway, you shouldn't let that bitch get to you."

"Yeah, you're right, Robert," Doc replied, blinking back tears. "It is just that we have been together for about two years. Now she actually tells me how she does not even like Jules Verne. This means that she was lying to me for the last two years."

"Dr. Brown?" Jules said, quietly. "I heard everything that Jill said to you. It's really a shame how she was really mean to you. What did she mean about it being a 'loaded commentary'? I mean, when you told her about how you had faith in humanity?"

"If a statement or an argument is loaded," Doc said, with a heavy sigh, "that would mean it's charged with an emotional significance that hinders rational consideration of the terms involved in a discourse. I believe she could have been referring to my assertion that people who are good-hearted wouldn't actually hate or despise me."

"It sounds like a reasonable statement to me," Jules said, with a confused look.

"I think it's because she herself despised me," Doc explained, tearfully. "She didn't like being characterized as bigotted and smallminded just because she hated me."

"Well, hey, if the shoe fits..." Marty pointed out. "That bitch can go screw herself!"

Just then, there was a knock on the door. The trio walked up to answer the door.

"Goldie!" Doc gasped. "What brings you over here? I've just had a very terrible day!"

"Oh, what happened, Dr. Brown?" Goldie asked, with concern. "I came to spend time with Robert, but I guess you are really going through a tough time right now. Do you mind if I come in? I brought along some Pepsi and some Hershey's chocolate bars."

"His girlfriend broke up with him," Marty explained. "She was quite pissed off that he refused to work for her father, but I think it really goes deeper than that. She lied to him about liking Jules Verne. I have a feeling that she was actually using him."

"That sounds so awful," Goldie replied, with sympathy. "I know what it's like to face rejection. Sarah is my first true love. Tomorrow, I start working at Lou's Cafe."

"I wish you the best of luck, Goldie," Doc said, with a trace of envy. "I wonder why it is that I can't get girls to like me. I do remember dating this girl named Nancy, when I was in high school - but she moved away, and then we lost touch."

"I'm sure the right girl will come along someday," Goldie said, reassuringly. "So you and your ex-girlfriend have been dating for two years? I'm terribly sorry."

"I am wondering if part of this might be my fault," Doc said, sighing. "She did tell me that she tried to change me, so that I would become more acceptable. Looking back, I now remember how there were a few instances when she would really try to mould me into being just like everyone else. She was always a people pleaser."

"That right there is one thing to be wary of," Goldie pointed out. "If your friends just can't accept you for who you are, then they just aren't worth having for friends."

"That's what Daddy always tell me," Jules said, speaking up. "Some of the other kids make fun of me, because I'm smart. He says not to let it bother me, though."

"Intelligence really is not something that should be frowned on," Goldie said, shaking his head. "It's quite a major shame that certain people can be superficial. It's sadder when it's coming from older adults, who you really would expect to know better."

"I hear what you mean, Goldie," Doc said, sighing. "The sad thing is that I gain more acceptance from the kids that I teach, than I do from several other adults. You know what? Jill even suggested that the kids like me because they're naive and stupid."

"Now that was a very mean thing for her to say!" Goldie said, angrily. "I think we just don't give the kids the credit that they deserve. Kids can actually be pretty smart."

"There are other kids who can be mean, though," Jules pointed out.

"Well, yeah, that's true," Goldie replied. "However, some of the kids who do pick on other kids have most likely picked up on the attitudes from the adults around them, though. I can really remember how, back when I was in grade school, there were a few kids who wanted to be friends with me - but their parents actually forbade it."

"Anyway, let's look on the positive side," Marty pointed out. "At least they can't take away your doctorate, right? I mean, you're all done with college, now - right?"

"Well, that is true," Doc said, sighing. "I can't even began to tell you how my heart is broken right now. I sure can't believe how I actually wasted the last two years of my life with her. I want that witch to fall into the ravine, just like that Eastwood fellow."

Marty heart skipped a beat with Doc's statement. Of course, that version of Doc had no idea who "that Eastwood fellow" was - or that he would actually rescue and fall in love with the women who originally did fall into the ravine. It was so ironic.

"Now, Doc, I understand that you're broken-hearted," Goldie said, gently. "As angry as you may be with her, you rather can't let her get under your skin like that. There havw been several people who have acted rather cruelly to me, but it's important to forgive those who hurt us, and move on. Harbouring bitterness does us no good."

"I guess you're right, Goldie," Doc said, with a heavy sigh. "I really don't know what possesses people to be so cruel. She even said that I was 'living in a fantasy world', just because I told her I was confident that most people in this town don't hate me!"

"That is about the most cruel thing you could say to another person," Goldie said, as he was trying to keep his anger under control. "I can sure see why you feel quite let down. It looks like she did try to emotionally hurt you in the worst way possible."

"Well, thanks for your support, everyone," Doc replied. "I guess I don't feel quite so alone, now. So, anyway, has Lou talk with you yet about working at the cafe?"

"Yeah, I start tomorrow," Goldie replied. "He basically told me what was expected of me in my job. He was, surprisingly enough, very civil to me. By the way, just take a look at today's newspaper. It looks like this is certainly big news in this town!"

"Holy shit!" Marty gasped, as he took a look at the headline. "That headline reads, 'Cafe Owner Hires Coloured Man' - and the sub-headline even reads, 'Ban Against Coloured People Repealed'. While that is good news, it is rather sad that this even has to even be such an issue. All humans really are created equal, after all."

"I'm feeling so nervous, though," Goldie said, sighing. "I mean, I'm afraid that some people could make some very nasty comments about me. Some of those comments really do cut deeply, no matter how much I try hard not to let them get to me."

"Yeah, I can certainly relate," Doc said, sighing. "I never was the type of person to follow the crowd, and to be like everybody else. It hurts a lot to have people make rude comments about you. I wish more people would accept me for who I am."

"I'm not sure what's worse, though," Goldie said, sighing. "I mean, I didn't choose to be born with dark skin - and it's not like I could just change my skin colour, even if I really wanted to. It just hurts to be hated for something you have no control over."

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Doc replied. "Some people can be very cruel."

"Well, anyway, I hope you feel better, soon," Goldie replied, with a warm smile. "I guess I'll be seeing you all in school tomorrow. Take good care of yourselves."

"Yeah, you, too," Doc and Marty replied, in unison. Marty was a little unsure of how he felt. He was feeling happy for Goldie, but he also felt sad for Doc.

As Marty turned around, he saw Jules smiling at him. Marty then lifted up Jules by his hands, and he began to swing Jules around - while Jules shouted out with glee. 


	10. Chapter 9

_September 11, 1946  
3:45 PM PDT_

"I feel so nervous," Goldie mumbled, as Terry was driving the group to Lou's Cafe.

"Try not to fret, Goldie," Terry replied, reassuringly. "Anyway, you said that Sarah works there, right? Sarah seems like a very sweet girl. So you'll have company."

"It's quite wonderful how her mother has had more of an influence on her," Carol added. "You know how, in Sunday School, we are taught that we should obey our parents? When it comes to things like this, though, then I have some issues."

"Yeah, I sure see what you mean, Carol," Terry said, nodding. "It's especially true of cases where parents teach their children that just simply staying away from coloured people isn't enough, and that the children should actively hate those people."

"It's rather awful how some parents teach their children to hate other people," Marty commented, shaking his head. "What happened to values, like 'treating other people the same way you like to be treated'? Do they actually teach the children that it only applies to people who are the same race as you? I just don't understand!"

"Well, it people like you that keep me from losing all hope in humanity," Goldie said, sighing. "I guess we're at the cafe, now. I guess we have a few minutes to spare."

Marty swallowed deeply, as everyone stepped into the cafe. He smiled at Sarah, who was working behind the counter - and she smiled back. Marty began feeling nervous, when he saw Lou Carruthers standing behind the counter.

"It's nice that you've made it, Goldie," Lou commented, flatly. "You can head into the back, punch your time card, and then you can start wiping off the tables."

"You've got it, Mr. Carruthers," Goldie replied, smiling, as he stepped into the back.

Marty, Terry, and Carol went to grab the seat by one of the booths. Lou walked up to hand out menus to everyone. Marty wasn't sure if he'd have the appetite to eat.

"So I heard Jill broke up with Dr. Brown in the worst way possible?" Carol asked.

"That's it, in a nutshell," Marty replied, grimly. "She actually told him how he was a freak, and she also insisted that most people in this town do hate him. To pour salt into the word, when Doc tried to deny that - she accused him of wearing blinders."

"That is so mean!" Terry said, angrily. "Well, he needs anyone to talk to, he could always talk with us. So what about little Jimmy? How's he doing these days?"

"He's become good friends with George McFly and his friends," Marty explained. "He was a bit worried how he might not be able to make any friends, but the kids are all very nice to him. Dr. Brown really knows how to bring out the best in everyone."

Just then, a gang of boys stepped into the cafe. Marty swallowed hard, as he noticed that one of the boys looked strangly familiar to him. It must be Russ Unger.

"Hey, Wilson!" called out Russ, in a menacing voice. "Just what do you think you're doing here?" When Goldie just remained silent, Russ grabbed him by his collar and he demanded, "Hey, spook, I'm talking to you! Just what are you doing here?"

"I'm working here," Goldie replied, firmly. "How is that any of your concern?"

"How did you get Old Man Carruthers to change his mind?" challenged Russ. He then turned to Marty and his group, and said, "All right, you punks! What is your secret?"

"So what the hell are you even talking about?" Marty demanded, as he stood up to Russ. "Just what do you have against Goldie, anyway? He's a very nice man. What do you have against him, anyway? Why don't you jerks just leave him alone?"

"What's it to you, punk?" Russ asked, as he stood up to Marty. "Who the hell are you, anyway? Since when are you friends with Goldie Wilson, anyway?"

"Since about two days go," Marty said, as he stared as Russ, challengingly.

"All right, punk!" snarled Russ. "You're asking for it! Now you're gonna get it."

"Whoa, whoa, Russ," Marty asked, pointing his finger behind Russ, "what's that?"

As Russ turned his head, Marty punched him out. Marty quickly pushed past Russ's gang, as he ran out of the cafe. He should have guessed that this would happen.

Russ then stood back up, and he turned to his gang and said, "Go get him!"

Russ and his gang ran out of the Cafe, as they began to chase Marty. Marty ran with all of his might, as he looked around for a transportation aid. After he finally found a large of marbles, he remembered an old trick and threw it in front of the gang.

"Have a nice trip!" Marty called out, as the gang members all tripped. "See you next fall!" Marty quickly ran back into the cafe, where his friends were waiting for him.

oooooooooo

"Hello, boys!" called out Mrs. McFly, as Jules and his friends walked up to the house.

"Hello, Mrs. McFly," Jules replied. "How has your day been? We got to work on some art projects in school, today. We got to make some suncatchers."

"That's quite nice!" Mrs. McFly replied, as the boys held them up. "Anyway, George, your dad and I have a meeting that we need to attend. Your Grandpa William came here, though. You boys be sure to mind him - and do whatever he says, okay?"

"We will, Mom," George replied, smiling. Turning to Jules, George said, "Grandpa William is a very nice man. I think you'll really like him!"

"Hello, boys!" called out a friendly-looking old man, with his grey hair combed in a stylish manner. Turning to Jules, he asked, "What might your name be, fella?"

"Uh, my name is Jimmy Page," Jules replied, nervously. "I met George on Monday."

"He's staying with Dr. Brown," Lester added. "He's a very smart boy, and he is very fond of science. By the way, you should see the suncatchers that we did in school."

"Wow!" gushed William, as he took a close look at the suncatchers. "Those are all so beautiful! Dr. Brown sounds like a wonderful fellow. You know, he really reminds me of that man who was married to my childhood teacher, Clara Brown."

Jules heart suddenly skipped a beat, as soon as William mentioned his father.

"I'm sure Clara Brown was a great teacher," Jules commented, as he felt uneasy.

"I just realized why you look so familiar to me," William replied, as he scooped up Jules and put the young boy on his lap. "You look quite like that little boy who was the elder son to the Browns. His name was Jules Brown. He was very smart, too."

Jules suddenly felt quite nervous. He realized how this old man was the same boy he had played with just a little less than a year ago, back when his family was still living in the Old West. That very idea seemed rather surreal to him.

"Uh, yeah, that's very nice," Jules replied, nervously. "The Browns must have been big Jules Verne fans, I take it. He's one of my absolute favourite authors, in fact."

"They certainly were," William said, warmly. "Verne was their younger son. I was only eight years old when the Browns left, but I will never forget Clara Brown."

"Hey, Grandpa William," Lester said, smiling. "Could we bake some cookies?"

"You know, I have an even better idea!" William said, with a big smile. "Why don't I cook you boys some very special pancakes? It is that recipe that was handed down from my father. Everyone in town loved the pancakes that he would cook."

"Tha sounds like a great idea, uh, Grandpa William," Jules replied. He remembered having some of Seamus' pancakes back in the Old West. "I love pancakes!"

"What was your father like, Grandpa William?" Billy asked. "Is he still alive?"

"Unfortunately, no," William replied, as his expression turned sad. "He passed away many years ago. He was always a nice fellow, and he never spanked us. He always believed in gentle and more loving forms of discipline. In fact, he made me the sort of person that I am today. I was never the kind of person to get into a fight."

"I don't get into fights, either, Grandpa William," George replied, smiling. "There is this one boy who's one grade higher than us. His name is Biff Tannen. He's quite a mean person, and he picks on people who are shorter than him."

"I believe he takes after Buford," William said, shaking his head. "His daughter, Tiff, was sure a nice girl. She now goes by the name of Gertrude. The poor woman must have a rather tough life. Ever since that nasty man took advantage of him."

"What does it mean to take advantage of someone?" George asked, confused.

Jules swallowed deeply, as he knew what "taking advantage" meant. He remembered Tiff Tannen from the Old West, and his heart really went out to that blonde girl.

"Well, it's not something that you really need to know," William replied. "Come on, now! Let's go make some pancakes, shall we? It's my special recipe."

Jules and the other boys cheered with excitement, as they went to join William in the kitchen. His heart was aching for that poor girl who was once his friend.


	11. Chapter 10

_September 11, 1946  
4:45 PM PDT_

Marty was enjoying his dinner of fish and chips, while he tried to take his mind off of Russ Unger and his gang. At least, they didn't follow him back into the cafe. Would it even be possible that they may have injured themselves? He just could not honestly say that he felt bad about it, though - as these punks got what they deserved.

"I must say, Robert," Terry commented, "I'm very impressed with you! It's nice that you've taken a stand up to Russ. I really must commend you for your bravery."

"Thank you," Marty replied, smiling. "Believe me! I've had a lot of practice in dealing with bullies! I may be a bit short, but I am not afraid to take a stand up those sort of people! These jerks had no right coming here in order to harass Goldie Wilson!"

"Yeah, thank you so much, Robert," Goldie added, as he went up to the table. "I was laughing so hard when you made them trip on all those marbles. So where have you learned that trick from, anyway? I wouldn't be surprised if Russ sprained an ankle."

"Let's just say that I learned that trick from another bully," Marty replied, smiling. He remembered how he had lost the chase to Jiff Tannen and his gang back in 1925.

"Well, anyway, I wanted to commend you on your bravery," Goldie said, warmly. "I believe this town could really use a lot more people like you in it. I suppose I better get back to work now. It is really nice to be working here with Sarah, you know."

"Yeah, I will give you a call tonight," Terry commented. "Let us know how your first day at your job goes. I really hope you can afford to go to night school, soon."

"Well, are the two of you ready for dessert, now?" Carol interjected. "I could really go for some strawberry shortcake right now. Does that sound good with you?"

"Oh, absolutely!" gushed Marty. "The fish was really scrumptious, as was the tarter sauce. I could really go for something that is real nice and sweet. Strawberries are one of my favourite fruits, and it goes very good with whipped cream."

"So are you folks ready for dessert, now?" Lou asked, as he headed to the table. "I could even give you extra whipped cream to go with your strawberry shortcake."

"Well, thank you!" Marty replied, warmly. "I must say that your cooks make rather great dinner. The fish and chips were very delicious, and so is the chocolate milk!"

"I just figured you deserved a little treat," Lou added, "after you managed to really take care of those bullies. I have to admit that Goldie is a really hard worker. He is certainly better than the last busboy we had working here. I had to fire _him_!"

After Lou left, Marty had to admit that he was rather impressed with Lou's change of attitude. Even though Lou was a bit snarky with Goldie in 1955, he did seem to have some respect for his employee - even if Lou may not have exactly liked him.

oooooooooo

Marty was feeling pretty nervous, as he headed towards his grandparents' home to pick up Jules. This was also the same house where George lived with his parents in 1955. As he headed towards the front door, he nervously rang the doorbell.

"Hello, sir," gushed Arthur as he opened the door. "How might I help you? Why don't you come in and join us? We were just making some root beer floats."

"Hey, yeah, thank you," Marty said, nervously. "Anyway, I just came here to pick up Jimmy Page - but I guess I can stay for awhile. So was he behaving himself?"

"Oh, he was wonderfully behaved!" Sylvia replied, as he walked into the kitchen. "I was so happy to meet him. It is wonderful how he became rather good friends with my son. You know, you look so familiar to me, but I can't place my finger on it."

"He looks a lot like my father," Arthur suggested. "I wonder if he could be distantly related to us. Maybe this young fellow is related to Michael and Huey Lewis?"

"Yeah, actually I am," Marty replied, as he remembered his cover story. "My name's Robert Plant, and we were just visiting Hill Valley for a week. Well, how do you do? I am staying at Dr. Brown's mansion with Jimmy Page. He's a really great man!"

"I remember that Michael Lewis became good friends with him, too," Sylvia said, with a smile. She handed Marty a root beer float, and commented, "Anyway, here you go, Robert! Jimmy is sitting in the living room with the other boys! It's nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. McFly," Marty said, smiling. As he headed into the living room, he saw all four of the boys eating root beer floats on the couch.

"Hello, Jimmy!" Marty called out. "How was your day today? It's about time to head back to Dr. Brown's mansion. I really hope he's feeling a little better tonight."

"Why? What's the matter with Dr. Brown?" George asked, worriedly. "Is he hurt?"

"In a manner of speaking, yeah," Marty replied. "You really don't need to know the specifics. It's actually something that's kind of a grown-up matter, you know."

"Should we make him some 'get well soon' cards?" suggested Lester. "Tell Dr. Brown that I hope he gets better, soon. I really love him a lot, and I want him to be fine!"

"I'll be sure to tell him that," Marty replied, smiling. "I don't think it's quite necessary to make him a card. I think it is pretty sweet how you kids care about him, though. I am quite sure that he would really appreciate your sentiments, though."

"I really love Dr. Brown, too," George replied. "Could you please tell him that I send some good wishes his way, too? I just feel rather bad that he is not feeling well right now. He's a very nice teacher, you know. By the way, what does 'sentiment' mean?"

"Well, a 'sentiment' is a kind of emotion," Marty explained. "You boys really have a lot empathy towards other people. You care about how other people feel. It is such an admirable trait that even a lot of grown-ups sadly don't share."

"My parents taught me to treat others how I want to be treated," George quipped.

While Marty was happy that his grandparents did teach his father some good values, he just couldn't help but wonder if George had somehow deducted from the principle that "being a nice person" was actually synonymous with "being a doormat".

oooooooooo

"So, Dr. Brown," Marty asked, as he and Jules stepped into the mansion, "how are you feeling? Are you still upset over all the things that this bitch said to you?"

"Well, to be perfectly honest," Doc said, quietly, "my feelings are still very hurt. She brought all of my worst insecurities to the forefront, and then she mocked me for all my attempts to deflect all those insecurities. I'm torn between hurt and anger."

Marty put his arm around his older friend, and he commented, "What she did to you was very inexcusable! I suppose you haven't heard from her since yesterday?"

"No, I haven't," Doc replied, sighing. "I am trying hard to put her out of my mind. I was wrong to say how I wanted her to fall into the ravine - but, well... What do you kids want to do? Maybe we could play a game? At least, I sure have the two of you for friends. I will really miss the two of you, after you leave this Saturday."

"Don't forget what Goldie told you last night," Marty replied, smiling. "He started his first day at the cafe, and Lou was actually impressed with what a good job he did!"

"That's nice to hear," Doc commented, smiling. "Goldie sure does have a lot of guts, and so does Sarah. Do you think the two of them will ever end up getting married."

"I have a very good feeling about them," Marty replied. "I can imagine that Lou may not take too kindly to it, but I think he would warm up to it eventually. I really never understood why it was such a big deal. I mean, you love who you love, right?"

"I'm really not the best person to talk to about love right now," Doc said, sighing. "I mean, I did just have my heart broken. Still, I'm not quite one to begrudge another person's happiness - and I do with Goldie and Sarah the best of luck."

"Well, don't give up hope, Dr. Brown," Marty said, softly. "You might just be able to find your special someone someday. Now all women are that shallow, you know."

"Yeah, you're right," Doc said, with a heavy sigh. "Well, would you two want to play Hangman? You know, Jimmy, I am impressed with your knowledge on big words."

"Yeah, thank you, Dr. Brown," Jules replied, smiling. "Yeah, I would love to play!"

Marty smiled at Doc, as the three of them sat at the kitchen table. He almost felt bad that that he would have to leave this version of Doc on Saturday. 


	12. Chapter 11

_September 14, 1946  
12:00 PM PDT_

"I sure will miss the two of you," Doc said, sadly. "You both have been such great company to me, and you sure helped make this week not so unbearable for me."

"Well, try not to let Jill get you down so much," Marty replied, as he threw his arms around Doc. "There are several people who really do care about you. The kids you teach care about you plenty, and also remember how the opinion of kids really are no less valid than the opinion of adults. Kids should never be under-estimated."

"Thank you so much, Robert," Doc said, warmly. "Anyway, tell your cousins that I said 'hi'. I've sure missed them." He then hugged Jules, and said, "I will sure miss you, too, young fella. You know, I'm not sure just what it is, but it seems so much like you could have been my very own son. I'm really sad to see you go, too."

"I love you, Dr. Brown," Jules replied, warmly. "Remember that it's more important to remain true to yourself, than it is to try to be like everyone else. This is what my father has always taught me. You really should never give up on your dreams."

"Those are such profound words, Jimmy," Doc replied, smiling. "It really looks like your pop, whoever he is, raised you up well. Well, you have fun this afternoon!"

"We sure will, Dr. Brown," Marty replied. "Now you take good care of yourself! It has been quite wonderful spending this week with you, and try not to worry about people like Jill! In the end, it's actually people like her who are really missing out."

"Thank you once again, Robert," Doc said, as he was walking Marty and Jules to the door. "Anyway, I now wish you boys farewell and godspeed! Happy trails, you two!"

Marty and Jules waved back, as they headed towards the Courthouse Square, where the Apple Picnic and Festival would be held. The was a Kiddie Fest, which Jules would be attending with George McFly and his friends. Marty began feelong like he could be a fifth wheel, because he himself didn't have a date for the dance.

"Okay, Jules," Marty explained, "the festival ends at four o'clock. When it's over, I'll be picking you up at the entrance of the Kiddie Fest section. Got it?"

"Yes, Marty," Jules replied. "It so strange that the little boy I became friends with will grow up to become your father. You know, he didn't even seem like a wimp to me."

"He didn't become a wimp until he was twelve," Marty explained. "He told me that he tried to defend Billy against Biff, but he really let Biff intimidate him too much. It had led to the downward spiral where he was afraid to stand up to anyone, you know."

"Was that when Biff started to single him out for abuse?" Jules asked, curiously.

"If I remember correctly, yeah," Marty replied. "This was the same year that Biff and his gang had been held back a grade. That was such a bad year for my poor father."

oooooooooo

After Marty dropped Jules of at Kiddie Fest, he went to look for Goldie and Terry. He soon found his buddies, with Sarah and Carol. Marty suddenly found himself wishing that Jennifer was there with him. He really felt as though he was out of place.

"Robert!" Goldie cried out. "I'm so glad you could come. You know, I really will miss you, after you leave. You've really been a good friend to me, you know."

"So don't you have a girlfriend, Robert?" Terry added. "I notice that you came here all by yourself. Well, it's still nice that you've made it here. Let's get some juice!"

"My girlfriend is back home, in San Francisco," Marty explained. "She wasn't able to make it. She, uh, well, she had a few other matters to take care of."

"I barely got to know you, Robert," Sarah commented, "but I just wanted to say that it has been a great pleasure getting to know you. I also admire the way you let Russ Unger have it! I really hope he won't be bugging us here this afternoon."

"Oh, I happen to have a little experience in that area," Marty replied, smiling. "So, if you don't mind me asking, how does your father take to you dating Goldie?"

"Let's just say that he strongly disapproves of our relationship," Sarah said, shaking her head. "He even quite criticized me for not actively hating coloured people, and I wasn't even too close to any of them at the time. I believe he had a bad experience with them, or something. That really is no excuse, though. People are people!"

"Your mother is okay with this, though, right?" Marty asked. "It's just your father who has issues with people who are of other races? Did he threaten to disown you?"

"That he didn't do," Sarah replied. "I think he has come to, very grudgingly, come to accept our relationship. I believe it's most because my mother has an influence over him. Sometimes, I wonder why Mom even bothers to stay in the house with Dad."

"All right, you punk!" called a menacing voice. "You made me sprain an ankle the other day, and I will make you pay for it! We will take it out of your ass!"

"Excuse me, Russ," snapped Sarah, "I don't know who you think you are, but we're talking! So why don't you take a long walk off a short pier?"

"Well, lookie what we have here!" Russ sneered. He grabbed at Sarah and said, "You want it, Sarah! You know you want it, and you know you want me to give it to you."

"Shut your filthy mouth," Sarah snapped, as she slapped Russ in the face. "I'm not that kind of girl!" Marty suddenly felt that this whole thing was too familiar to him.

Russ and his gang suddenly leaned back a bit. Then Russ began to chuckle.

"Well, maybe you are," Russ insisted, laughing, "and you just don't know it yet."

Sarah suddenly bit Russ in the arm, and Russ let out a cry of pain. He then pushed Sarah to the ground. Marty was about to punch Russ out, when Goldie quickly beat him to it. Goldie swung his fist towards Russ's head, and then Russ fell to the floor.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" Goldie asked, as he helped his girlfriend up from the ground.

Just then, some of the security guards came by - and they snapped the handcuffs on Russ. Then they snapped the handcuffs on all the other gang members. They started to escort the gang members out of the area. Goldie and were then dancing.

oooooooooo

"I can't believe you're leaving today, Jimmy," George said, sadly. "You've been such a great friend to me all week. It's nice that you really enjoy science fiction, too."

"I will miss you, too, George," Jules replied. "Dr. Brown really appreciates all your good wishes. I told him that he should remember to think positively."

"Could you imagine what it may be like," Lester added, "if Biff was in our class? I'm not sure if Dr. Brown would be able to have much of an influence on him. I think he takes great pleasure in putting other people down. That's just the way he is."

"Well, let's go play by the tires for a little while," suggested Billy. "My oldest sister is in high school, and she tells me that high school is boring. I'll really miss Dr. Brown, once school lets out for the summer. I love it when we get to make suncatchers."

"I still have my suncatcher," Jules replied, smiling. "Even though Dr. Brown is very smart - I think he gets along better with children, than with many other adults."

"I don't understand why many kids are so anxious to grow up," Billy continued. "My parents are often so stressed out over events that are in the news and stuff. I want to be eight years old for the rest of my life, to be honest. Being a kid is fun!"

"Grown ups have more freedom, though," Lester pointed out. "You don't have adults telling you what to do all the time, and you can stay up as late as you want. You can also eat as much sweets as you want, and you don't have to eat any vegetables!"

"There are pros and cons to both," Jules suggested. "Of course, there are several interests that I have, that most people our age really don't care about."

Just then, the boys heard someone blowing a whistle. It was to signify that lunch was ready to be served. The smell of hamburgers made Jules feel very hungry. 


	13. Chapter 12

_September 14, 1946  
3:55 PM PDT_

As Marty was watching his friends dance, he watched Goldie and Sarah kiss for the first time. It was like seeing history in the making. Even though none of them were related to him, they would become important Hill Valley residents by the 1980s.

It was really strange to think that they would be on opposite ends of the clock tower debate. He hoped this didn't mean that they would become bitter enemies.

After the last dance, Marty went up to his friends to bid them farewell. He decided he might ask Carol about her relationship with Goldie. Although, they wouldn't be taking donations until towards the end of October. It was almost like an annual tradition.

"I would really like to thank you for your support and everything," Goldie said, as he approached Marty. "I think California is more lax on interracial marriages than some of the other states are. Now, I can only hope and pray that things could start looking up for Dr. Brown. I would just love to give this Jill character a piece of my mind!"

"It's probably best to just leave things well enough alone," Sarah suggested. "You do have great intentions, I'm sure - but we sure wouldn't want to make things worse for Dr. Brown. All we can really do is continue to be friends with him, and support him."

"Sarah is right, Goldie," Marty added. "There's no denying that Jill is a real bitch, and I'm sure Doc would really like to just forget about her and move on with his life."

"I guess you're both right," Goldie said, sighing. "I really hate that there is a lot of injustice in this world. I mean, just a few years before I was born, women weren't even allowed to vote. I really don't see any justice in that at all, do you?"

"Me, either," Marty replied, nodding. "Anyway, I sure wish the two of you the best of luck - and I'll really miss you, too. Goldie, you really do have a heart of gold."

"Hey, Robert," Carol called out, as she and Terry joined the crowd, "I will really miss you! I really admire how you took a stand to Russ. Maybe the four of us can visit Dr. Brown tonight. You've sure been a good friend to all of us, and this was a rather nice week for all of us. I understand that Dr. Brown wasn't quite so lucky, though."

"Yeah, it is a real shame," Marty said, sighing. "So, anyway, how long have you been collecting clocks? I must say that you really do have quite the collection."

"Pretty much since I was about twelve," Carol replied. "My great-great-grandfather, Mayor Richard Hubert, was even that man who had purchased and started the clock in the clock tower back in 1885. So I have always have a fondness for that clock."

"Oh, that is very interesting!" Marty gasped, stunned. He suddenly realized why she had especially strong feelings about preserving that clock back in 1955.

"She is quite the lucky gal, isn't she?" Terry said, indulgently. "Unfortunately, I didn't move to Hill Valley with my family until I was nine. This is really a nice town."

"Yeah, and most of the people in this town are decent," Goldie added. "It's just some of the troublemakers from this town that would make life so miserable for the rest of us. I've really heard some horror stories about the Tannens and the Needles."

"There's the infamous story about Buford Tannen," Terry commented. "He was the man who was quick on the trigger and even had a tendancy to drool. He was often called Mad Dog, which was a name that he hated. He even ended up being hanged for his crimes. He actually shot Marshall Strickland back in 1885."

"That was the same year Mayor Hubert started the clock," Carol said, nodding. "I do, however, wonder if he was as bad as Mr. Strickland from our old high school."

"Maybe not," Marty replied, as he did know Marshall Strickland a little bit. "We can't just assume that the ancestors of people we don't like were just as bad."

"It's rather ironic," Carol continued. "I've seen some pictures of Marshall Strickland, and he really had a head full of hair. Mr. Strickland is already balding, and he's only about 38 years old. They really did appear to have the same face, however."

"You're so fond of the history of Hill Valley, aren't you?" Sarah asked, laughing. "My great-grandfather, Chester, used to run a saloon at what is now Lou's Cafe - before Prohibition took effect in 1920. He really doesn't look anything like my father does."

"Richard Hubert was the Deputy Mayor," Carol explained, "back in 1855, when Hill Valley was first founded. William Hill, who was called Bill, was actually the founder behind this town. That's even how this town has gotten its name, you know."

"With that info," Sarah said, smiling, "the town's name doesn't quite seem like such an oxymoron. Although, in order to have a valley, you do need to have hills."

"Well, there is Eastwood Ravine," Terry pointed out. "The ravine had gotten its name from the hero who actually conquered Buford Tannen back in 1885. Sadly, this boy's body had never been found. I heard that he was really trying to stop some hijackers from stealing a train, but he fell over the ravine with that hijacked train."

"The story makes me feel pretty sad," Sarah said, with tears in her eyes. "His body was probably even burnt to a crisp. I saw a picture of him with Mr. Brown, who was the town's blacksmith - and married the town's schoolteacher." As she took a really close look at Marty, she added, "You know, that boy kind of looks like you."

"Oh, that's pretty interesting," Marty said, nervously. "Well, I really have to go pick up Jimmy and head home. Now, take good care of yourselves - and you be sure to make the most of your life. Remember that your future is whatever you make it."

"Yeah, you have a safe journey back home," Goldie replied, smiling. "I sure will miss you. I think this world could really use more people like you in it, you know."

Marty went to hug everyone - then he waved at everyone as he went to pick up Jules from the Kiddie Fest. It would be nice to finally be able to return to 1986.

oooooooooo

As soon as Marty was at the Kiddie Fest, he saw Marty eating some candy floss with the three friends he made. Marty really could not stop looking at that young version of his father, who was so adorable. It was rather hard to believe how he would, one day, be a wimp who let bullies push him around. It made him feel a bit sad.

"So you're really leaving today, Jimmy?" George was asking, sadly. "It's been very nice getting to know you all week. I can't believe you have to leave so soon."

"I will really miss you boys, too," Jules replied. "It's been so nice getting to know you and your family. It was so wonderful really getting to know Dr. Brown as a teacher. I suppose you'll really miss her, when you enter the fourth grade next year?"

"Maybe our fourth grade teacher will be as interesting as him," Lester suggested. "It is a very nice school that we attend - and our principal is certainly nice, too."

"According to my sister," Billy said, sighing, "the principal at the high school is very mean. He calls everyone a 'slacker'. I really don't want to go to high school."

"Come on, Jimmy!" Marty called out, as he approached the group. "It is time to get going, now." To the rest of the group, he added, "It has been rather neat getting to meet you boys! Remember, boys, your future is whatever you make it."

"Good bye, Robert," George replied, smiling. Turning to Jules, he said, "I would like you to have my suncatcher, so that you have something to remember us by."

"Thank you, George," Jules replied, as he grabbed the suncatcher. "Well, good bye, everyone. You boys have been such wonderful friends to me all week."

oooooooooo

"How has your week been?" Doc asked, as Marty and Jules met him at Hill Valley Park. "You know, only a few minutes had passed for me. It's so strange."

"It was a nice week, for the most part" Marty said, as he and Jules stepped into the station wagon. "I was really sad for you, though, when Jill broke up with you."

"Great Scott!" Doc gasped. "So it was this week? I remember how alone I felt, when she broke up with me. I tried hard to put it out of my mind. I was not sure of who to turn to. Fortunately, Goldie Wilson had offered me a shoulder to cry on."

"What about Marty and I?" Jules asked, worriedly, "Weren't we there for you, too?"

"Actually, I don't have those memories, yet," Doc said, softly. "The ripple effect will not catch up with me, until we return to 1986. For now, I really only remember how things were without you and Jules. I can still remember how devastated I was."

"Well, at least you have a really wonderful family, now," Marty said, comfortingly.

"All right, boys," Doc warned, "brace yourselves for temporal displacement."

Doc then began to accelerate the station wagon to 88 miles per hour. 


	14. Epilogue

_September 8, 1986  
5:00 PM PDT_

"All right, boys!" Doc called out, after the station wagon broke the time barrier. "We are home, now. So, Marty, are you planning to eat with us - or with your family?"

"Uh, my family," Marty replied, smiling. "I haven't seen them if a week. Well, I did get to see my father as a little kid - but I think you know what I mean."

"I understand," Doc said, gently. "Say, that was the year that he was in my class, wasn't it? He seemed like a rather happy-go-lucky young boy. It's hard to believe that he would eventually become this insecure boy that would be kicked around."

"It actually started when he was twelve," Marty explained. "This was the year that Biff was held back a grade. My dad tried to stand up to him, when he was bullying Billy Stockhausen. He lost his courage in the process, and it was when he became the target of bullying by Biff and his gang. It's very sad, when you think about it."

"He was a great friend to me," added Jules. He held up his suncatchers and said, "Do you remember when you had us all make suncatchers this week? Anyway, this is the suncatcher that I made - and George decided to give me the one that he made."

"I don't think I'll remember anything about you boys being there that week," Doc explained, "until a little later this evening. I really remember that the kids always enjoyed making suncatchers, though. I'm not sure how much actually did change within the most recent timeline, but I still remember that I felt quite depressed to come in. I ended up coming in anyway, as I didn't want to let the kids down."

"You were a great teacher, Dad," Jules replied, smiling. "So what actually made you decide to retire. I really do like my teacher, but I would rather have you for mine."

"I wanted to commit more of my time to science," Doc explained. "Although, I did become rather wild during the late-60s. Actually, I was even a little surprised that Sabrina's parents had no objection to her spending time with me. They were very progressive folks, though. As a witch, I guess you'd almost have to be."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that, Doc," Marty said, smiling. "I can remember that from the time you sent Jennifer and me back to 1968. It was quite strange how Marty Jr and Harmony showed up in that era, too. It was such a strange week for us."

"Thank of what it was like for me!" Doc replied, laughing. "I actually had to repair two DeLoreans, which was really the same DeLorean from two different times."

"It probably ranks up there with the time I was switched with my son," commented Marty. "Are you really dreading that day in 2016, when you'll actually have to send me back to 1986? Your older self mentioned something about temporal amnesia."

"No, not especially," Doc replied, as he pulled into the driveway. "Anyway, take good care of yourself. So are you planning to come a little later tonight, Marty?"

"Of course," Marty replied, as he hugged Doc. "I do plan to do some catching up with Jennifer tonight, and we might catch a movie tonight. We will come over afterward."

"Take care, Marty!" Doc called out, as Marty headed towards the house. "See ya!"

As Marty entered the house, he thought of how nice it felt to be home again. Things did look the same as they were before, much to Marty's relief.

oooooooooo

The ripple effect had finally caught to with Doc at around eleven that night. He began to remember two versions of what had happened during the fateful week in 1946. He was about to take out his journal, as the doorbell suddenly rang.

"Hello," Doc replied, as he opened the door. Marty and Jennifer were both standing outside, and the two of them looked happy. "It's so wonderful to see you two here! How was your night? Did the two of you decide to catch a movie at the theatre?"

"No, not tonight," Jennifer replied, smiling. "We mostly just spent the whole evening lounging on the beanbag chair, watching a lava lamp, and listening to music."

"That is always romantic," Marty said, smiling. "Anyway, I was just wondering if the ripple effect has caught up with you. I told Jennifer all about my trip to 1946."

"You know, I would like to go on another time travel trip," Jennifer commented. "It really isn't fair that he gets to go on many adventures that I don't get to go on."

"Well, maybe I'll let the two of you take a trip next month," Doc suggested. "You can even pick the year that you would like to visit. It really will need to stay in Hill Valley during the trip, though. I could know where to find you, in case anything happened."

"Sounds fair enough," Marty replied, as Jennifer nodded. "It's nice to see Hill Valley within the different stages. So, anyway, has the ripple effect caught up with you?"

"It sure has," Doc replied, smiling. "It always gets so confusing, whenever something like that happens. Anyway, I quite remember meeting the two of you at Lou's Cafe. I even mentioned that Jules looked so familiar, and asked if I knew his father."

"Grandma Stella asked me a similar question of knowing my mother," Marty pointed out, "when I first went back in time to 1955. It's really funny how that works out."

"I remember being surprised that Jules had a hearty appitite," Doc added. "Marty, I could also remember that you stood up to Jill, when she was verbally abusing me. I was really touched to know someone who cared enough to stand up for me."

"Of course, Doc," Marty said, as he patted his friend's back. "She was really spewing out lots of bullshit towards you, and I certainly was not going to stand for it. She had no right to speak to you the way that she did. Her words were very hurtful."

"You know, I even remember my reaction to seeing you in 1955," Doc added. "You looked so familiar to me. I still didn't believe that you were a time traveller. Once I was convinced that you were a time traveller, I then figured out that this was likely your first trip through time - and that the others maybe weren't really you."

Marty appeared to be thinking hard, then he said, "I don't really remember anything different about that week. Your reaction to seeing me still seems to be the same."

"Time travel can be very confusing," Doc said, sighing. "I have to admit that I was a little worried that seeing you in 1946 might disrupt the events of 1955, but that quite turned out not to be the case at all. I guess that week is just so special to me."

"Yeah, same here, Doc," Marty replied, smiling. "So, did you ever miss us - when we left? Did you ever worry about why we never called you, or wrote to you? You know, I just realized that my parents might have worried about why they never heard from Calvin Klein, after I left back in 1955. I wonder if I should visit them, sometime."

"That could be too risky," Doc pointed out. "You know, I could maybe give Goldie a little call tonight. He has always defended me against these uptight residents in this town who only see me as a 'nutcase'. You know I was even invited to this wedding, when he and Sarah Carruthers had tied the knot. I remember how the wedding did make headlines, as being the first interracial marriage in Hill Valley."

"It is so funny how the times have changed," quipped Jennifer. "People really love to reminisce over how great the 'good old days' were, and they are quick to forget how things were unjust for certain people. Hill Valley was always a decent town, though."

"One thing is certain," Marty commented. "Time travel puts a brand new perspective on how we view history. We can maybe visit the founding of Hill Valley, one of these days. It's nice to be able to watch history in the making. I'm very glad how you built that time machine. Even with all of the drawbacks, I really do enjoy time travel."

"We could do that for our anniversary," Doc suggested. "You know, the anniversary of the day I unveiled the time machine to you. I would sure love to do something in November, but that is really around the time when our baby is due. So I'm not sure that we really could do anything around that time. We'll wait and see, though."

"I'm sure it will feel quite strange to you," Marty said, smiling. "Jules and Verne are already eight and six, and you would soon have another kid to raise. Have you told the boys about the baby, yet? I wonder how the boys may take to that idea."

"Not yet," Doc said, quietly. "I maybe should soon, though. Anyway, I should maybe turn in, soon. I have some plans for tomorrow, and I'm feeling pretty tired."

"It'll be so nice to sleep in my own bed again," Marty replied. "I guess Jennifer and I better be leaving. Take good care of yourself, and I'll stop by tomorrow afternoon."

Doc hugged his friends, and he watched them leave. He really needed to get some rest, as he had to contend with another set of memories. He now remembered this week that he spent with "Robert Plant" and "Jimmy Page". They sure did make this week much less unbearable, and they were such supportive friends to him. 


End file.
